vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
3 Ninjas: High Noon at Mega Mountain VHS 1999
Warning Screen * Warning Screen - Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This Videocassette is for Private Home Viewing Only. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Pixar Bumpers * The Walt Disney Company Intro Opening Previews * Toy Story 2 Pixar Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to Own on Video Opening Previews (cont.) * Tarzan * A Goofy Movie * Inspector Gadget * The Fox and the Hound Pixar Bumpers (cont.) * Available this Holiday Season Opening Previews (cont.) * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving Pixar Bumpers (cont.) * Join Us After the Feature Opening Previews (cont.) * Pixar.com Pixar Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Opening Logos * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection THX Broadway Bumper * Digitally Mastered for Optimal Video and Audio Performance * Lucasfilm, Ltd. - THX Stereo Logo * Surround Sound Aspect Ratio * This film has been modified from its original version. It has been formatted to fit this screen. Opening Logos * Pixar Animation Studios * Troublemaker Studios * Hanna-Barbera · A Great American Broadcasting Company Opening Credits * Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios presents * a Hanna-Barbera production * in association with Comedy Central * "3 Ninjas: High Noon at Mega Mountain" * Original Score by: Alan Menken * Executive Producers: Christopher Meledaneri, Steven Spielberg * Story by: Chris Wedge, Kirk Wise and Gary Trousdale, Joss Whedon and Bryce Zabel, Jackie Zabel and Tab Murphy * Screenplay by: Jerry Rees and Joe Ranft, Kenny Kim and Edward Emanuel * Story by: Brian McEntee, Carl Binder, Susannah Grant, Philip LaZebnik * Produced by: Don Hahn * Co-Directed By: Lee Unkrich * Directed by: Chris Wedge and Mike Gabriel and Eric Goldberg Ending Credits * Co-Producer: Amy Pell * Associate Producer: Alice Dewey * Production Designer: R.S. Vander Wende * Art Director: Andy Gaskill * Editors: Lee Unkrich, John Carnochan * Sound Design: Gary Rydstrom * Production Supervisor: Karken Robert Jackson * Artistic Coordinator: Christopher Jenkins * Production Manager: Alice Dewey * Executive Music Producer: Chris Montan Artistic Supervisors * Story: Roger Allers * Character Design: Saul Bass * Layout: Ed Ghertner * Backgrounds: Lisa Keene * Clean Up: Vera Pacheco * Visual Effects: Randy Fullmer * Computer Graphics Imagery: Jim Hillin * Technical Coordinator: Ann Tucker * Ink and Paint Manager: Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht * Associate Editor: Mark Hester * Special Vocal Effects: Frank Welker Florida Unit Artistic Supervisors * Layout: Robert Walker * Backgrounds: Ric Sluiter, Robert Stanton * Clean Up: Ruben Procopio * Visual Effects: Barry Cook, Jeff Dutton * Editor: Chuck Williams * Production Manager Florida Unit: Baker Bloodworth Los Angeles Unit Artistic Supervisors * Layout: Tom Shannon, Scott Caple * Background: Sunny Apinchapong * Clean-Up: Vera Pacheco * Visual Effects: David "Joey" Mildenberger * Production Manager: Rebecca Pahr Huntley Paris Artistic Supervisors * Backgrounds: Joaquim Royo Morales * Visual Effects Supervising Animator: Thierry Chaffoin Character Design & Visual Development * Lead Character Designer: Robert Sledge * Visual Development: Hans Bacher, Francis Glebas, Peter A. Gullerud, Kelly Asbury, Michael Cedeno, Joe Grant, Jean Gillmore, Kevin Lima, David Molina, Sue C. Nichols, Chris Sanders, Terry Shakespeare, Duncan Marjoribanks, Chris Buck, Kevin Donoghue, Gay Lawrence, Valerio Ventura, Gil Hung * Character Designs: Chris Otsuki, Alfred Gimeno, Donna Zeller, Lance Falk, Tony Sgroi, Bwana Takamoto, Mark Christiansen, Bob Onorato, Eric Clark, Scott Hill, Jean Gillmore, Daan Jippes, Eric Goldberg, Toby Shelton, Tad Stones, Frans Vischer, Chris Sanders, Kevin Lima, Bruce Zick, Kelly Asbury, Glen Keane * Additional Dialogue Written by: Carl Sautter * Pre-Production Story Development: Howard Ashman, Linda Woolverton, Gary Trousdale * Production Consultants-Visual Development: Hans Bacher, Melvin Shaw * Pre-Production Script Development: Jim Cox, Dennis Edwards, Tim Hauser, Rob Minkoff, Rebecca Rees, Darrell Rooney Story * Storyboards: Joe Ranft, Peter Nye, Jerry Rees, Darrell Rooney, Alex Mann, Roger Allers, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, Joe Grant, Ralph Zondag, Burny Mattinson, Jim Capobianco, David Fulp, Matthew Luhn, Ken Mitchroney, Max Brace, Jill Culton, Rob Gibbs, Jason Katz, Bud Luckey, Ricky Nierva, Michael Lester, Sanjay Patel, Bob Peterson, Fred Cline, Jeff Pidgeon, Jan Pinkava, Bobby Podesta, David Skelly, Peter Sohn, Nathan Stanton, Mark A. Walsh, Kaan Kalyon, Francis Glebas, Robert Gibbs, Bruce Morris, Todd Kurosawa, Duncan Marjoribanks, Chris Buck * Additional Story Material: Andrew Chapman, Randy Cartwright, Will Finn, Broose Johnson, T. Daniel Hofstedt, Dave Pruiksma, Nik Ranieri, Vincent DeFrances, Tom Mazzocco, Don Dougherty, Jorgen Klubien Layout * Assistant Head of Layout: Tom Shannon * Journeymen: Jeff Beazley, Peter Bielicki, Scott Caple, Fred Craig, Gary Mouri, Jim Schlenker, Allen C. Tam, Karen Keller, Robert Walker, Dan Hansen, David A. Dunnet, Karen A. Keller, Gil DiCicco, Michael A. Peraza, Jr. * Key Assistants: Bradley Forbush, Ashley Lenz, John Pearson, Sachiko Sato, Tim Hauser, Larry Leker, Alex Mann, John Norton, Kevin Richardson, Ann Telnaes, Frans Vischer, Chris Wahl, Steve Wahl, Tanya Wilson, Jeff Dickson, Fred Craig, Tom Shannon, Mitchell Bernal, Allen C. Tam, Roger Allers, Darrell Rooney, Chris Wahl * Assistants: Rasoul Azadani, Mark G. Kalesniko, Dan McHugh, Elyse Pastel, Jennifer Yuan, Michael Bond O'Mara, Fred Craig, Mac George, Andre Clavel, Anthony Christov, Tom Shannon, David Gardner, Bob Smith, Bruce Zick, Daniel Hu, Mitchell Bernal, Mark Wallace * BlueSketch: Roxy Steven, Madlyn Zusmer O'Neill Character Animation * Supervising Animators: Andreas Deja, Anthony DeRosa, Lino DiSalvo, Russ Edmonds, Stéphane Sainte-Foi, Eric Goldberg, Lennie K. Graves, Randy Haycock, Mark Henn, Byron P. Howard, Glen Keane, Duncan Marjoribanks, Phil Nibbelink, John Pomeroy, Nik Ranieri, Frank Summers, Oskar Urretabizkaia, Athanassios Vakalis, Raman Hui, Tim Cheung, James Baxter * Animators: Tim Allen, Michael Cedeno, Farouk Cherfi, Andrew Chesworth, Lorna Pomeroy-Cook, David Berthier-Duverneuil, Silvia Hoefnagels, James Young Jackson, Rick Farmiloe, Jacques Muller, Dave Pruiksma, Rejean Bourdages, Roger Chiasson, Ken Duncan, Joe Haidar, Robert Alvarez, Brad Case, David Concepcion, Jesse Cosio, Charlie Downs, Glen Kennedy, Ernesto Lopez, Tina Price, Ken Duncan, Barry Temple, David P. Stephan, Sandra Borgemeyer, Cyndee Whitney, Larry White, Bill Recinos, John Sparey, Dave Brain, Ron Myrick, Bob Scott, Kelly Armstrong, Larry Cariou, Michel Dazé, Derek Eversfield, Eric Fredrickson, Norman LeBlanc, Glenn McDonald, Lyndon Ruddy, Chris Sauvé, Robert Shedlowich, Trish Stolte, Nick Vallinakis, Dan Wagner, Dale Baer, Ed Newmann, John Sparey, Dave Brain, Ron Myrick, Bob Nesler, Jeff Hall, Ruben A. Aquino, Robert Rodriguez, John McKimson, Jay Jackson, Kathy Zielinski, Brigitte Hartley, Doug Krohn, Phil Young, Larry White, Vouls Jones, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Nancy Beiman, Istvan Majoros, Jon McClenahan, Mike Bennett, Barry Anderson, Brenda Banks, Andre Knutson, Bill Nunes, Simon O'Leary, Joanna Romersa, Carl Urbano, Allen Wilzbach, Berny Wolf, Chris Hauge, Thomas Cook, Phil Cummings, Lee Mishkin, Kathy Castillo, James Baxter, Ron Husband, Dave Burgess, Chris Bailey, Ron Husband, Joseph Lanzisero, Rick Farmiloe, Paul Stibal, Kevin Petrilak, Ricardo Curtis, Gabby Payn Rough Inbetweeners Jean-Luc Ballester, Casey Coffey, Wendie Lynn Fischer, Benjamin Gonzalez, Gontran Hoarau, Grant Hiestand, Nicolas Keramidas, Ely Lester, Michael Lester, Gary D. Payne, Kevin M. Smith, Wes Sullivan, Aliki Theofilopoulos, Michael Wu * Animating Assistants: Trey Finney, John Ramirez, Henry Sato, Grant Hiestand, Pres, Antonio Romanillos, Eric Walls, Paul McDonald, David Zaboski, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Aaron Blaise, Bob Bryan, Michael Show, Mike Nguyen, Brad Kuha, Broose Johnson, Tony Bancroft, Cynthia Overman, Dan Boulos * Developmental Animation: John Freeman, John Walker, Irven Spence, Richard Bowman, Matt Williames, Kevin Wurzer, Marlene May, Glenn Schmitz, Cliff Voorhees, Dean Thompson, J. Michael Spooner, John Kafka, Al Gaivoto, Tom Roth, Scott Sackett * Animation Consultants: Robert Alvarez, Glen Kennedy, Wayne Carlisi, Crystal Chesney, Mike Roth, Rob Boutilier * Character Sculptures: Kent Melton, Raffaello Vecchione Stop Motion by Denise DiNovi And Tim Burton Studios * Visual Effects Supervisor: Joe Bauer * Visual Effects Producer: Steve Kullback * Stop-Motion Art Directors: Charles Chiodo, Peter Ferk * Stop-Motion Director: Stephen Chiodo * Stop-Motion Producer: Edward Chiodo * Stop-Motion Editor: Chris Roth * Stop-Motion Line Producer: Paul Kemp * Production Manager: Roger Medanich * Stop-Motion Director of Photography: Christopher Warren, Pete Kozachik * Visual Consultant: Rick Heinrich * Artist/Coordinator: Peter Ferk * Supervising Animator: Eric Leighton * Lead Animator: Teresa Drilling * Animators: Phil Dale, Brain Demoskoff, Drew Lightfoot, Charlotte Worsaae, Pete Dodd, Jo Chalkley, Mark Waring, Anthony Farquhar-Smith, Malcolm Lamont, Chris Stenner, Brad Schiff, Tim Watts, Jason Stalman, Brain Hansen, Matt Palmer, Chris Tichborne, Tim Allen, Tobias Fouracre, Trey Thomas, Jens Jonathan Gulliksen, Antony Elworthy, Mike Cottee, Stefano Cassini, Chris Tootell, Musa Brooker, Kent Burton * Assistants: Trey Thomas, Timothy Hittle, Michael Belzer, Anthony Scott, Owen Klatte, Angie Glocka, Justin Kohn, Eric Leighton, Paul Berry, Joel Fletcher, Kim Blanchette, Loyd Price, Richard C. Zimmerman, Stephen A. Buckley, Matthew White, Chris Peterson, Brain Van't Hul, Cameron Noble, Micheal Bienstork, James Matlosz, Sara Mast, Carl Miller, Mark Kohr * Staff Assistants: Caroline Hamann, Oliver Smyth * Animation Rig Engineer: George Wong * Assistant Animation Rigger: Michael W. Johnson * Apprentice Animator: Lana Bernberg * Sculptors: Norm DeCarlo, Shelley Daniels, Greg Dykstra, Randal M. Dutra, Carol Koch, Charles Rivera * Armature Supervisor: Tom St. Amand * Armature Engineers: Blair Clark, Merrick Cheney, Chris Rand, Eben Stromquist, Bart Trickel, Carol Ashen, Amanda Xanthe Barnes, Maggie Beamer, Robert Alvarez, Brad Case, David Concepcion, Jesse Cosio, Charlie Downs, Robert Goe, Dan Hunn, Glen Kennedy, Ernesto Lopez, Ed Love, John Biggs, Todd Minobe * Additional Armatures: Lionel Ivan Orozco * Mold Maker Supervisor: John A. Reed III * Mold Makers: Victoria B. Lewis, Win Van Thillo, Erik Jensen, Rob Ronning, Michael Jobe, Jon Berg, Nancy Beiman, Istvan Majoros, Jon McClenahan, Mark Christiansen, Mike Bennett, Barry Anderson, Brenda Banks, Andre Knutson, Bob Tyler, Zeon Davush, Bryan Smith * Mold Maker Assistants: Mike Grivett, Tony Preciado, Danny Brittain, Sally Burden, Lisa Corcoran, Claire Dame, Claire Dorey, Bill Evans * Character Fabrication Supervisor: Bonita De Carol * Character Fabrications: Lauren Vogt, Elise Robertson, Elizabeth Jennings, Jeff Brewer, Valerie Sofranko-Banks, Grece Murphy, Facundo Rabaudi, Michael Wick, Margot Hale, Barbara Kossy, David Chong * Additional Character Fabrications: Bill Nunes, Simon O'Leary, Joanna Romersa, Carl Urbano, Allen Wilzbach, Berny Wolf, Chris Hauge, Paul Stibal, Kevin Petrilak, Ricardo Curtis, Gabby Payn * Set Construction Supervisor: Lee Bo Henry * Set Designer & Dressing Supervisor: Gregg Olsson * Background Design: B.J. Fredrickson * Set Foreman: Tom Proost, Dwight Roberts * Shop Dog: Marble * Set Builders: Thomas Cook, Phil Cummings, Lee Mishkin, Kathy Castillo, James Baxter, Ron Husband, Will Finn, Dave Burgess, Alex Kupershmidt, Chris Bailey, Michael Cedeno, Todd Lookinland, Fon Davis, Phil Brotherton, Ben Nichols, Philip Cusick, Alessandro Palladini * Set Dressers: Gretchen Scharfenberg, Joel Friesch, Mary Ann Green, Paddy Hefferman, Brian Holmes, Julie Samantha Howell * Lead Scenic Artist: B.J. Fredrickson * Scenic Artists: Linda Overbey, Jennifer Clinard, Peggy Hrastar, Loren Hillman * Model Shop Supervisor: Mitch Romanauski * Model Makers: Paula Lucchesi, Marc Ribaud, Joel Friesch, Bill Boes, Jeff Brewer, Nick Bogle, Rick Farmiloe, Jacques Muller, Dave Pruiksma, Rejean Bourdages, Roger Chiasson, Ken Duncan, Joe Haidar, Ellen Woodbury, Jorgen Klubien, Geefwee Boedoe, Barry Temple * Assistant Model Makers: James A. Innes, Bernie LeRoy, Jamie Lynch, Sarah Malthouse, Jerome Ranft, Rebecca House, Pamela Kibbee, Aaron Kohr * Model Painting, ILM: Paul Swendsen * Digital Artists: Rich Ramazinski, Ben Goldman * Graphics: Ben Goldman * Fabricator: Rodd Matsui, Ernest Sheldon * Prop Fabrication: Amanda Visell, Michelle Valigura, Jeff Cupernell * Costumer: Terri Fluker * Painter: Heidi Luest * Rigs: John Biggs, Todd Minobe * Stop-Motion Key Grip: Steve Cohen * Stop-Motion Camera Assistant: Ken Thompson * Stop-Motion Intern/Storyboards: Van Ly * Camera Operators: Jo Carson, Pat Sweeney, Jim Aupperle, Ray Gilbert, Richard E. Lehmann, Eric Swenson, Dave Hanks, Selwyn Eddy III * Model Painting, ILM: Paul Swendsen * Puppet Construction: Paula Luchesi, Sheila Duignan, John Reed Digital Production Model Development * Supervisor: Bruce D. Buckley * Motion TD: Paul Seidman, Carlos Cabral * Model Development TD: Gary Telfer * Modelers: Erica Cassetti, Robert Rodriguez Look Development & Lighting * Supervisor: Marcus Hobbs * Look Development TDs/Lighting Artists:, Li-Ming "Lawrence" Lee, Iva Itchevska-Brain, Andrea Losch, Chris Hummel, Pei Dieleman, Raymond Hetu * Texture Map Painter: Sonserae Leese Production Software * Supervisor: Robert Rosenblum * Production Software TD: Robert Falco * Scene Set-Up: Faye Tipton, Tina Lee Barra, Galen Schliem, Scott Mankey, Kenneth C. Gimpelson Backgrounds Allison Belliveau-Proulx, John Emerson, Serge Michaels, Justin Brandstater, Ian Gooding, Philip Phillipson, Thomas Cardone, Dean Gordon, Donald A. Towns, Dan Cooper, Tia Kratter, Kevin Turcotte, Debbie Du Bois, Cristy Maltese, Thomas Woodington, Gregory Alexander Drolette, Patricia Millereau-Guilmard * Background Keys: Patti Palmer, Jim Hickey, Eric Heschong, Joe Binggeli, Lorraine Marue, Melvin Keefer, Frank Brunner, Ruben Chavez, Andy Phillipson, Mike Humphries, Bob Schaeffer, Bonnie Callahan, Dennis Venizelos, Craig Robertson, Jerry Loveland, John Rice, Gloria Wood, Jonathan Goley * Digital Painting: Jim Coleman, Doug Ball, Cristy Maltese, Dean Gordon, Ken Nice, Diana Wakeman, Robert Stanton, Mei Tsao, Michael Humphries, Don Gauthier, Ian Hastings, Scott Cameron, John Capitano, Gabor Csakany, Gary Hunt, John Emerson * Assistant Backgrounds: Valerio Bituya, Darwin Camero, Ricardo Francisco, Cathy Hsu, Romeo Libunao, Francisco Madronio, Richard Mendoza, Ann Lizbeth Nadela, Kenneth Nieva, Rolly Novicio, Ramonchito Talens, Peter Mong, Victor Sabala, Mark Redulla Caps Supervisors * Scene Planning: Ann Tucker * Animation Check: Janet Bruce * 2D Animation Processing: Robyn L. Roberts * Color Models: Karen Comella * Final Check/Paint: Hortensia M. Casagran * Compositing/Digital File Services: James "JR" Russell * Digital Film Print: Brandy Hill * Digitizing Camera: Robyn L. Roberts Clean-Up Animation * Lead Keys: Bruce Woodside, Adam Kuhlman, Brian Clift, June M. Fujimoto, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Lureline Weatherly, Renee Holt, Emily Jiuliano, Philo Barnhart, Tom Ferriter, Lou Dellarosa, Dan Haskett, Adam Dykstra, Kevin Petrilak, John Celestri, John Williamson, Andre Tougas, Daniel A. Gracey * Key Assistants: Salene Weatherwax, Kent Holaday, Michele Secilla, Bonnie Robinsons, Jonathan Lyons, Sue Houghton, Ilona Kaba, Bronwen Barry, Ruth Elliott, William K. Exter, Allen Wade, Derek L'Estrange, Martin Korth, Lureline Weatherly, Wesley Chun, Sheila Brown, Jim Schumann, Lori M. Noda, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Alan Simpson, Dave Suding, Jane Tucker, Jesus Cortes, Jesus Cortes, Stephan Zupkas, Gilda Palinginis, Gail Frank, Wesley Chun, Lori M. Noda, Dorothea Baker, Bette Isis Baker, Dori Littell Herrick, Margaret Flores Nichols, Sue Adnopoz, Debra Armstrong, Kathleen M. Bailey, Judith Barnes, Carl A. Bell, Kathleen M. Bailey, Sam Ewing, Randy Sanchez, Bruce Strock, Larry Miller, Sammie Lanham, Maureen Trueblood, Christopher Chu, Tracy Mark Lee, Dorothea Baker Paul, Merry Kanawyer Clingen, Margie Daniels, Daniel A. Gracey, Lureline Weatherly, Christine Lawrence, Kaaren Lundeen, Teresa Martin, Brett Newton, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Jacqueline M. Sanchez, Ginny Parmele * Assistants: Kent Culotta, Juliet Stroud-Duncan, Teresa Eidenbock Denise Meara Hahn, Karen Hardenbergh, Leticia Lichtwardt, Steve Lubin, Laura Nichols, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Kevin M. Grow, Annette Morel, Scott Anderson, Johan Klingler, Rick Kohlschmidt, Susan Lantz, Terry Naughton, Pres Antonio Romanillos, Marshall Lee Toomey, Jerry Lee Brice, Karen Brooks, Larry Huber, Valerie Gifford, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Robin White, Alissa Myerson, Denise Bradshaw, Ben Shenkman, Eric Thomas, Bill Southwood, Eileen Middleton, Catherine Margerin, Diane Sparagano, Gordon Bellamy, Eric Gurney, Beverly Zlozower, James Davis, Dana M. Reemes, Maria Rosetti, Christopher Chu, Kent Culotta, Margie Daniels, Lee Dunkman, Teresa Eidenbock, Michael Genz, Haroldo Guimarães, Ray Harris, Broose Johnson, Nancy Kniep, Steve Lubin, Kaaren Lundeen, Brian B. McKim, Mike McKinney, Terry Naughton, David T. Nethery, Brett Newton, Dana M. Reemes, Maria Rosetti, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Michael Show, Alan Smart, Dan Tanaka, Peggy Tonkonogy, Alex Topete, Jane Tucker Bonnet, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Terrey Legrady, Francesca Allen, Scott Anderson, Dorris Bergstrom, Jerry Lee Brice, Sheila Brown, Lucinda Sanderson, Doris Plough, Bruce Simpson, Sandy Henkin, Ruth Elliot, Mary Robertson, Lloyd Rees, Mac Torres, Jonathan Lyons, Marshall Lee Toomey, Greg Bailey, Cyndee Whitney, Tom Sito, Mauro Maressa, Jane Baer, Jim Mitchell, Karen Haus, Paulette Downs, Edward Faigin, Holly Forsyth, Gisele Van Bark, Rosemary Welch, Pauline Trapmore, Judy Drake, Ed Klein, Lee Williams, Calvin LeDuc, Judith Barnes, Ken Bruce, Don Judge, Ron Zorman, Sam Fleming, Chris Damboise, Cam Drysdale, Sandy Henkin, Paula Irvine, Richard Smitheman, Theresa Smythe, Kevin Brownie, Frank Rocco, Ann Telnaes, Toby Shelton, Tad Stones, Michael Giaimo, Karenia Kaminski, Woody Yocum, Susan Sugita, Jane Nordin, Terry Lennon, Dick Williams, Phil Cummings, Laura Nichols, Michael Oliva, Mike Houghton, Anna Lois Ray, Christine Harding, Shana Curley, Sonja Ruta, Alfred Abranz, Karen Hardenbergh, Marshall Lee Toomey, Greg Bailey, Cyndee Whitney, Tom Sito, Mauro Maressa, Jane Baer * Breakdown: Beverly Adams, Janet Heerhan Kwon, Noreen Beasley, Gordon Bellamy, Phil Boyd, Inna Chon, Robert O. Corley, Tony Craig, Vincent DeFrances, Wendie Lynn Fischer, James Fujii, Susan Gal, Richard Green, Peter A. Gullerud, Edward Gutierrez, Christine Lawrence, Laura Nichols, Matt Novak, Ed Olson, Gary D. Payne, Karen Rosenfield, Matt Novak, Ed Olson, Gary D. Payne, Karen Rosenfield, Lee Crowe, James A. Davis, Eileen Dunn, Tom Ellery Jr., Mark Fisher, James Fujii, Daniel A. Gracey, Peter A. Gullerud, Karen Hardenbergh, Tim Ingersoll, Patrick Joens, Jason Lethcoe, Teresa Martin, Tom Mazzocco, Robert O. Corley, James Fujii, Michael Hazy, Grant Hiestand, Ken Hettig, Todd Hoff, Allison Hollen, Mark Kennedy, Kris Heller, James Young Jackson, Wendy Werner, Wendie Lynn Fischer, Tamara Lusher, Anthony Wayne Michaels, Bryan M. Sommer, Allison Hollen * Inbetweeners: Elliot M. Bour, Ken Kinoshita, Jacqueline M. Sanchez, Travis Blaise, Vincent DeFrances, Paul McDonald, Charles R. Vollmer, Kevin M. Smith, Bryan M. Sommer, Michael Swofford, David Teague, Bill Thinnes, Jane Misek, Elizabeth S. Watasin, Lillian Chapman, Tony Cipriano, Laurey Foulkes, Dylan Kohler, Mary-Jean Repchuk, Dan Wawrzaszek, Wendy Werner, Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding, Michael Horowitz, Marcia Y. Kimura, Mona Koth, Christine Liffers, Stephen L. Lubin, David P. Martin, Brian McKim, Edward Murrieta, Terry Naughton, Lori M. Noda, Dan Tanaka, Alex Topete, Cathy Zar, Marty Schwartz, Donald Selders, Kevin M. Smith, Cynthia Overman, Donald Parmele, Ginny Parmele, Eric Pigors, Brian Pimental, Mike Polvani, Bill Recinos, Stan Somers, Bruce Strock, Juliet Stroud-Duncan, Michael Swofford, Marianne Tucker, Tuck Tucker Visual Effects Animation * Supervising Effects Animators: David A. Bossert, Ted C. Kierscey, Dorse A. Lanpher, Mark Myer * Visual Effects Animators: John Armstrong, James DeV. Mansfield, Etienne Aubert, Allen Blyth, Dan Chaika, Bruce Heller, Ted C. Kierscey, James Kuo, Dorse A. Lanpher, Dan Lund, Steve Moore, Mark Myer, Cynthia Neill Knizek, Masa Oshiro, Mouloud Oussid, Tonya Ramsey, Matsune Suzuki * 3D EFX Supervising Animator: Michael Kaschalk * Key Effects Assistants: Allen Blyth, Dan Chaika, Mabel Gesner, John Tucker, Mark Barrows, Mathilde Danton, Ty Elliott, Geoffrey C. Everts, Ray Hofstedt, Elizabeth Holmes, David M. Kcenich, Maria Nemeth, Amanda J. Talbot, Michael Anthony Toth, Karel Zilliacus * Assistant Effects Animators: Kennard Betts, Kris Brown, Peter DeMund, Sandra Groeneveld, Mark Barrows, Jeff Dutton, Paul Lewis, Dan Lund, Masa Oshiro, Lisa A. Reinert, Tony West, James DeV. Mansfield, Cynthia Neill Knizek, Steve Starr, Allen Stovall * Effects Breakdown: Jim Brummett, Scott Sackett, Andrew Ramos, Lillian A. Chapman, Lucinda Sanderson, Louis Tate, Denise Ford, Kenneth M. Kinoshita, Sharon Murray, Todd Hoff, Kevin Davis * Effects Inbetweeners: Charlotte Richardson, Mona Koth, Michael Horowitz, Angel Pastrana, Martin Buckingham, Judy Levitow, Rob LaDuca, Amanda Wilson, Bill Weber, Lloyd Rees, Brad Frost, Lloyd Turner, David J. Snyder, Patricia Hoyt Editorial * Associate Editor: John K. Carr * First Assistant Editor: Carol Folgate * Assistant Editor: Mary Blee * Avid Assistant Editor: Bill Shaffer * Animation Editors: James Melton, Hermann H. Schmidt * Editorial Coordinator: Deirdre Morrison * Apprentice Editors: Phyllia Oyama, Ed Fuller * Editorial Production Assistant: Jesse William Wallace * Casting by: Ruth Lambert, C.S.A., Mary Hidalgo, Matthew Jon Beck Associate Cast (In Order of Apperance) * Mathew Botuchis as Samuel "Rocky" Douglas * Michael O'Laskey II as Jeffrey "Colt" Douglas * James Paul Roeske ll as Michael "Tum-Tum" Douglas * Emily Roeske as Little Girl * Eric Keller - Lord Chinook * Lindsay Felton as Jennifer * Hulk Hogan as Dave Dragon * Chelsey Earlywine as Amanda * Alan McRae as Sam Douglas * Victor Wong as Grandpa Mori Tanaka * Loni Anderson as Mary Ann "Medusa" Rogers * Jim Varney as Lothar Zogg * Kirk Baily as Carl * Brendan O'Brien as Zed * Travis McKenna as Buelow * Dwayne Carrington as C.J. * Pat Mahoney as Harry Jacobson * Additional Voices: Charlie Adler, Jack Angel, Corey Burton, Philip Clarke, Jim Cummings, Jennifer Darling, Debi Derryberry, Bruce Gooch, Jerry Houser, Vera Lockwood, Sherry Lynn, Mickie McGowan, Patrick Pinney, Phil Proctor, Bob Bergen, Mary Kay Bergman, Sheryl Bernstein, Rodger Bumpass, Frank Welker, Rachel Davey, Debi Derryberry, Jessica Evans, Bill Farmer, Pat Fraley, Jess Harnell, John Lasseter, Nicolette Little, Sherry Lynn, Mickie McGowan, Andi Peters, Jeff Pidgeon, Phil Proctor, Jan Rabson, Carly Schroeder, Madylin Sweeten, Hannah Unkrich, Lee Unkrich * Solo Vocalists: Catherine Bott, Liz Constantine, Desislava Stefanova, Sarah Eyden * Casting Director: Collette Bennett Sunderman * Recording Studio Manager: Karie Gima Pham * Recording Engineer: Robert Serda * ADR Voice Casting: The Reel Team, Mickie McGowan, Barbera Harris * San Francisco Casting: Hayes * Van Horn Casting: David Nelson Production * Production Manager, Paris: Coralie Cudot-Lissillour * Administrative Manager: Maggie Walsh * Production Accountant: Andrea McCarthy Paul * Assistant to the Producer: Lisa M. Smith * Production Secretary: Frances P. Behnam * Florida Production Secretary: Barbara J. Poirier * Senior Manager Production: Dana Axelrod Assistant Production Managers * Story / Clean-up: Angelique N. Yen * Editorial: Brian Behling * Layout: Tod Marsden * Animation: Stephanie L. Parker * Sweatbox / Video Reference: Rebecca Pahr Huntley * Effects / Video Reference: Shelly Amoroso * Computer Graphics Imagery / 3D Effects: Kirk Bodyfelt * Backgrounds / Animation Check: Karenna Mazur * Color Models: Holly E. Bratton * Communications: Dorothy McKim * CAPS & Retakes Assistant Manager: Jill Johnson * Recording / Scoring: Marcia Gwendolyn Jones * Florida Layout / Background: Paul Steele * Florida Clean Up: Sheri Croft * Florida Animation / Effects: Matthew Garbera * Ink & Paint Assistant Manager: Chris Hecox * Additional Florida Clean Up: Paul Lanum Coordinators * Communications: Onil Alfredo Chibás * Florida Post-Production CAPS: Jeanie Lynd Sorenson Caps Management * Scene Planning: Katherine A. Irwin * Animation Check: Cathy McGowan Leahy * Color Models: Holly E. Bratton, Julie Vieillemaringe * Disk Space and Retakes: Ben Lemon, Brenda McGirl * Camera: Jeanne E. Leone-Sterwerf * Ink & Paint Assistant Manager: Chris Hecox * Florida Unit: Paul Steele Scene Planning * Scene Planners: Thomas Baker, S.J. Bleick, Annamarie Costa, Cynthia Goode, Mark Henley, Ronald J. Jackson, Annamarie Costa, John Cunningham, Dave Thomson, S.J. Bleick, Annamarie Costa, Eric Gervais-Depres, Cynthia Goode, Mark Henley, Ronald J. Jackson, David J. Link, Scott McCartor, Rafaël Vicente, Annamarie Costa * Scene Planning Assistants: Kimberley Gray, Donna Weir * Scene Planning and EFX Data Entry: Laura J. Jaime, Sherri H. Villarete * Senior Checker: Mavis Shafer * Florida Scene Planning Supervisor: John Cunningham * Florida Scene Planning: Mary Lescher * Florida Scene Planning Assistant: Karen N. Austin * EFX Data Entry: Gary Stubblefield Animation Checking * Animation Checking Assistant Supervisor: Barbara Wiles * Animation Checkers: Mavis Shafer, Karen Hepburn, Gary G. Shafer, Karen S. Paat, Pat Connolly-Sito, Denise M. Mitchell, Karen Hepburn, Laurie Sacks, Mavis Shafer, Karen S. Paat, Gary G. Shafer, Barbara Wiles, Helen O'Flynn, Kathleen O'Mara-Svetlik, Gary G. Shafer, Karen Somerville, Karen Hepburn * Florida Animation Check Supervisor: Laurie Sacks * Florida Animation Checking: Albert Francis Moore, Victoria Winner Novak * Senior Checker: Mavis Shafer 2D Animation Processing * Assistant Supervisors: Karen N. China, Gareth P. Fishbaugh * 2D Animation Processors: David Braden, Jo Ann Breuer, Corey Fredrickson, Robert Lizardo Michael, Alan McFerren, Richard J. McFerren, Stacie K. Reece, David J. Rowe * Florida 2D Animation Processing: Dave Felling Color Models * Assistant Supervisor: Ann Marie Sorenson * Color Model Stylists: Maria Dolores Gonzalez, Fergus J. Hernandez, Debbie Jorgensborg, Sylvia Sanchez, Penny Coulter, Heidi Lin Mahoney * Color Model Mark-Up: Leslie Ellery, Rhonda Hicks, Beth Ann McCoy-Gee, Bill Andres, Sherrie Cuzzort, Grace H. Shirado, David J. Zywicki, Debra Y. Siegel * Color Modelists: Penny Coulter, Ann Marie Sorenson, Barbara Lynn Hamane, Debra Y. Siegel, Irma Cartaya * Color Model Assistants: Debbie Jorgensborg, Penny Coulter, Ann Marie Sorenson, Leslie Ellery * Color Model Mark-up Assistant Supervisor: David J. Zywicki * Color Model Mark-up: Sherrie Cuzzort, Cindy Finn, Beth Ann McCoy-Gee Digitizing Camera * Digitizing Mark-up: Gina Wootten * Digital Mark-Up: Lynnette E. Cullen * Line Repair: Angelika R. Katz * Digitizing Camera Assistant Supervisor: Karen N. China * Digitizing Camera Operators: Kent Gordon, Karen N. China, Tina Baldwin, Lynnette E. Cullen, Cindy Garcia, David Braden, Lynnette E. Cullen, Val D'Arcy, Gareth P. Fishbaugh, Corey Fredrickson, Michael Alan McFerren, David J. Rowe * Florida Digitizing Mark-up: Michael Lusby * Florida Digitizing Camera Operators: Gary W. Smith, Barbara J. Poirier, Jason Leonard Robert Buske Painting * Assistant Paint Supervisors: Irma Velez, Karen L. Hudson, Grace H. Shirado * Paint Mark-up: Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez, Maria Dolores Gonzalez, Leslie Hinton, Karan Lee-Storr, Sarah-Jane King, Gale A. Ralegh, Myrian Ferron Tello * Registration: Karan Lee-Storr, Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez * Painters: Carmen Sanderson, Renee Alcazar, Kirk Axtell II, Phyllis Bird, Russell Blandino, Joey Calderon, Ofra Afuta Calderon, Elena Marie Cox, Sybil Cuzzort, Lea Dahlen, Florida D'Ambrosio, Robert Dettloff, Phyllis Estelle Fields, Christina Frazier, Paulino, Irene Lavelle-Gringeri, Brendan Harris, Stevie Hirsch, David Karp, Angelika R. Katz, Randy McFerren, Harlene Mears, Deborah Jane Mooneyham, Tanya Moreau, Karen Lynne Nugent, Bill Ohanesian, Rosalinde Praamsma, Bruce Phillipson, Patrick Sekino, Don Shump, Fumiko Roche Sommer, S. Ann Sullivan, Roxanne M. Taylor, Britt Tjarno Teegarden, Britt-Marie Van Der Nagel, Susan Wileman, Joyce Alexander, Kirk Axtell II, Phyllis Bird, Joey Calderon, Janice M. Caston, Florida D'Ambrosio, Robert Dettloff, Michael Foley, Kent Gordon, Debbie Green, David Karp, Angelika R. Katz, Kukhee Lee, Margarito Murillo, Karen Lynne Nugent, Dolores Pope, Saskia Raevouri, Yolanda Rearick, Heidi Woodward Shellhorn, Christine Schultz, Roxanne M. Taylor, Tami Terusa, Christina Elaine Toth, Arthur Zaslawski * Florida Supervisor CAPS / Ink & Paint: Fran Kirsten * Additional Inking and Painting by: Fil Cartoon Studios, Inc. ** Jerry Smith - Supervisor ** Jess Espanola, Nelson Uduando - Animators ** Elias Macute - Camera Final Check * Final Check Assistant Supervisor: Teri N. McDonald * Final Checkers: Lea Dahlen, Misoon Kim, Sally-Anne King, Catherine Mirkovich-Peterson, Janette Hulett, Monica Albracht Marroquin, Teri N. McDonald, Saskia Raevouri Compositing * Compositing Assistant Supervisors: Timothy B. Gales, James "JR" Russell, Jason Leonard Robert Buske * Compositors: Shannon Fallis-Kane, Joseph Pfening, Dolores Pope, Earl Scott Coffman, Shannon Fallis-Kane, David J. Rowe * Digital Film Services: Joseph Pfening California / Florida Unit * Assistant Supervisor Compositing: Timothy B. Gales * Compositors: Shannon Fallis-Kane, Joseph Pfening * Digital Film Services: Joseph Pfening Trainees * Layout: Scott Uehara * EFX: Lisa A. Reinert * Color Models: Pamela L.V. Henn Digital Film Printing and Opticals * Supervisors: Christopher Gee, Ariel Velasco Shaw * Camera/Film Recorder Operations: John D. Aardal, John Derderian, Jennie Kepenek Mouzis * Film Recording Supervisor: Ariel Velasco Shaw * Film Recorder Operators: Christopher Gee, Chuck Warren, Chris Beck, Chuck Warren, Chris Beck, Brandy Hill, Michael F. Lehman * Quality Control: Chuck Warren * Reuse & Stock Librarian: Vicki L. Casper Animation Camera * Supervisor: John Cunningham * Animation Camera Manager: Joe Jiuliano * Animation Camera Operators: John D. Aardal, Mary Lescher, Gary W. Smith * Florida Camera Operator: Andrew Simmons Music * Score Produced by: Alan Menken * Songs Arranged by: Alan Menken, Danny Troob, Martin Erskine * Vocal Arrangements and Music Conducted by: David Friedman * Musical Director: Robby Merkin * Orchestrations by: Jeff Atmajian, Brad Dechter, Pete Anthony, Frank Bennett, Jon Kull, James Newton Howard * Additional Orchestrations: Michael Starobin * Music Consultant: Robin Garb * Music Engineer: John Richards * Score Recorded by: Joel Moss, Ethan Chase, Nick "Beemer" Basisch, Bill Talbott, Mark Poniatowski * Score Orchestrated by: Thomas Pasatieri * Additional Score Producer: Carl Fortina * Musicians: Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, George Doering: Instrumental, Carl Fortina: Accordion Soloist, Richard Nash: Trombone Soloist, Ethmer Roten: Flute, James Thatcher: French Horn * Songs and Score Orchestrations: Danny Troob * Additional Score Orchestrations: Michael Starobin, Michael Starobin, Doug Besterman * Supervising Music Editors: Kathleen Fogarty-Bennett, Becky Mancuso-Winding, Tom Villano * Music Editors: Michael Dittrick, Brian F. Mars, John C. Hammell * Music Editing: Segue Music * Assistant Music Editor: Brion McIntosh * Music Production Supervisor: Tod Cooper * Recording Assistants: Tom Hardisty, David Marquette, Paul Wertheimer * Orchestra Contractor: Ken Watson * Vocal Contractor: David Friedman * Storyreel Music Wrestler: Robert Randies * Assistant Music Wrestler: Ling Ling Li * Songs Recorded at: O'Henry Sound Studios * Songs Recorded and Mixed by: Michael Farrow at BMG Recording, New York * Score Recorded and Mixed by: John Richards at Evergreen and Sony Studios * Music Recording Engineer: Robert Fernandez * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Bruce Botnick, John Richards * Music Preparation by: JoAnne Kane Music Services · Mark Graham * Music Preparation: Bob Bornstein, Steven L. Smith, Dominic Fidelibus * Music Contractors: Sandy De Cresent, Isobel Griffiths * Music Studio: McClear Place Recording & Mastering Studios * Music Recorded at: Todd-AO Scoring, Signet Sound Studios, The Hit Factory, Paramount Stage M, Sony Music Studios/New York * Score Performed by: New Japan Philharmonic * Music Recording Studio: CBS Radford Studios * Orchestra Contractors/New York: Emile Charlap * Los Angeles: Ken Watson * Supervising Copyist: Dominic Fidelibus Songs * "Kid Power" ** Written by: Rick Marvin and William Griffin ** Performed by: Will Rock * "Dick Figures: The Movie: The Song" ** Written and Produced by: Dan Avidan and Brian Wecht ** Performed by Ninja Sex Party * "Let's Fighting Love" ** From Theme Songs: Dragon Ball Z ** Performed by: Trey Parker Production * Assistant to the Producer: Patti Conklin * Production Secretary: Charles “Chip” Church * Administrative Assistants: Kathleen Violet Grey, Kelsi Taglang Production Finance * Director of Production Finance: Marc Matthews * Production Assistant: Sara Caffey Production Coordinators * Communications Coordinator: Troy Alan Knutson * Video Reference / Dialogue Recording: Shari B. Ellis * Video Reference / Sweatbox: Jeffrey Moznett * Caps Production Coordinator: Kirsten A. Bulmer * Caps Administrative Coordinator: Rikki Chobanian * Paris Production Coordinator: Valérie Matranga-Delaine Production Assistants Frøydis Bøe, Rudy Cardenas-Rios, Jeffry G. Georgianni, Joey Huynh, Karen Kageyama, Christelle Kam, Renato Lattanzi, Nicolas Lefebvre, Sean McAndrew, Mary Jo Miller, Mike Miller, Allyson Mitchell, Charlene Moncrief, Ninka Katarina Mortensen, Clint G. Reagan, John Damien Ryan, Brian G. Smith, Nora Quinn Souffir, Robert Stemwell, Marc Nathaniel Stone, Debbie Vercellino, Amy Wong, Suzy Zeffren-Rauch Post Production * Post Production Supervisor: Lori Korngiebel * Post Production Coordinator: Katie Hooten * Post Production Manager: Sue Bea Montgomery * Post Production Administrator: Heather Jane MacDonald-Smith * Video Post Production Coordinator: Robert H. Bagley * Post Production Engineer: Michael Kenzi Tomizawa * Post Production Sound Services by: Skywalker Sound · A Division of Lucas Digital Ltd., Company, Marin County, California * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Sound Supervisor: Gary Rydstrom * Re-Recording Mixers: Gary Rydstrom, Tom Johnson * Original Dialogue Recordist: Doc Kane * Supervising Sound Editors: Michael Silvers, John K. Carr * Assistant Sound Designer: Shannon Mills * Sound Effects Editors: Ken Fischer, David C. Hughes * ADR Editor: Michael Silvers * ADR Recordists: Charleen Richards, Lionel Strutt * ADR Recorded by: Mayflower Recording * Foley by: TAJ Soundworks * Assistant Sound Editors: Marcie Romano, Steve Slanec * Foley Editors: Mary Helen Leasman, Susan Sanford * Foley Artists: Dennie Thorpe, Jana Vance * Foley Editor: Tony Eckert * Foley Recordist: Frank “Pepe” Merel * Sound Effects Assistant: Dee Selby * Dolby Digital Consultant: Steve F.B. Smith * Mix Technicians: Jurgen Scharpf, Juan Peralta * Re-Recordist: Buena Vista Sound, Brian Magerkurth * Process Lab: Joe Parra, John White, Joe Holmes, Rick Engels * Live Action Reference: Barry O'Neill * Video Crew: David Weiss, Al Vasquez, Pat Ferraioli, Brian Jolley * Video Engineer: Bryan J. Rusenko * Video Technician: Hugo Olguin, Jorge Alia * Motion Reference: Tandy Beal * Electric Consultant/Contractor: Mark Musumeci * Massage Therapist: Aisha Candrian * Operations Manager: Robert Haro * Operations Coordinator: Bruce Portman * Additional Optical Effects: Harry Walton/Image FX Michael Hinton/Interformat * Electric Consultant/Contractor: Mark Musumeci * Massage Therapist: Aisha Candrian * Photographer: Richard Downing * Sew It Fits: Alice Payton * Machine Room Operators: Travis Crenshaw, Gabriel Guy * Additional Dialogue Recorded by: Jackson Schwartz, Tom Maydeck, Vince Caro * Black and White Processing: John White * Lux Laser Film Recording Provided by: Digital Filmworks, Inc. * Film Processing: Medallion Film Laboratories Co., Ltd. * Executive in Charge of Production: Sam Register * Executive in Charge of Production for Sony Wonder: Jeff Holder * Executive in Charge of Production for CTW: Jodi Nussbaum * Color Timer: Terry Claborn * Negative Cutters: Mary Beth Smith, Rick Mackay * Title Design by: Matt Seckman, Brian King * End Credit Titles by: Buena Vista Imaging * Projection: Don Henry, Ken Moore, Deem Rahall * Telecine Operator: Robert J. Hansen * Animation Systems by: Avid Technology * Computer Systems for Final Rendering: Sun Microsystems, Inc. * Interactive Computer Workstation: Silicon Graphics, Inc. * 3-D Modeling Software: Alias/Wavefront * 2-D Paint Software: Interactive Effects, Inc. * Network Equipment: Cisco Systems * Rendered by: RenderMan * Processing by: Monaco Labs * Color by: Motion Film Lab * Prints by: Technicolor® * Produced and Distributed on: Eastman Film Additional Character Design Jesse Aclin, Andy Blaik, Sylvain Deboissy, Dan Jeup, John Kricfalusi, Deanna Marsigliese, Ryan O'Loughlin, Genevieve Tsai, Jez Tuya, Dean Wellins Additional Visual Development Paul X. X. Cheng, Dustin d'Arnault, William Dely, Alison Donato, Christopher Greco, Elise Hatheway, Robin Joseph, Ashby Manson, Philip Phillipson, Shane Richardson, Patrick Stannard, Paul J. Sullivan, Yashar Kassai, Fred Warter, Lorin Wood Additional Story Theresa Pettengill, Sharon Forward, Jennifer Lerew, Gary Graham, David Smith, Steven Gordon, Wendell Washer, Linda Miller, Robert Souza, Ryan Anthony, Doug Murphy, David Prince, Victor Cook, Phil Weinstein, Rebecca Rees Additional Layout Edward L. Ghertner, Glenn V. Vilppu, William H. Frake, III, Tom Danen, Dallas Alan Dietrich, Marisol Gladding, Greg Hulet, Tim Lannon, Jimm Pegan, Roger Allers, James Beihold, Scott Caple, Andy Gaskill, Ed Ghertner, Kirk Hanson Additional Animation James Baxter, Ron Husband, Will Finn, Dave Burgess, Alex Kupershmidt, Chris Bailey, Michael Cedeno, Rick Farmiloe, Jacques Muller, Dave Pruiksma, Rejean Bourdages, Roger Chiasson, Ken Duncan, Joe Haidar, Ellen Woodbury, Jorgen Klubien, Geefwee Boedoe, Barry Temple, David P. Stephan, Chris Wahl, Larry White, Brigitte Hartley, Doug Krohn, Phil Young, Tom Roth, Leon Joosen, Matt O'Callaghan, Mike Gabriel, Ruben A. Aquino Additional Rough Inbetweeners Trey Finney, John Ramirez, Henry Sato, Grant Hiestand, Pres, Antonio Romanillos, Eric Walls, Paul McDonald, David Zaboski Additional Stop-Motion Harry Walton, Paul W. Jessel, Michael W. Johnson, Alan Simpson, Caron Creed, Alain Costa, Raul Garcia, Brigitte Hartley, Greg Manwaring, Colin White, Marc Gordon-Bates, Brent Odell, Mike Swindall, Chuck Gammage, Peter Western, Gary Mudd, Dave Spafford, Daniel Mason Additional Computer Graphics Imagery Brenda Chat-McKie, Denise Meara-Hahn, Robert Newman, Andrew Painter, Isabel Radage, Philippe Rejaudry, Philip Scarrold, Glen Sylvester, Nicolette Van Gendt, Roger Way, Hugh Workman, Boguslaw Wilk, Alexander Williams Additional Backgrounds Debbie Du Bois, Serge Michaels, Lorraine Marue, Jim Hickey, Bill Proctor, Floro Dery, Melvin Keefer, Frank Brunner, Andrew Gentle, Peter Alvarado, Lew Ott, Tony Sgroi, Owen Fitzgerald, Bill Proctor, Art Leonardi Additional Clean-Up Animation Kaaren Lundeen, Dan Tanaka, Stephan Zupkas, Alex Topete, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Sam Ewing, Tom Ferriter, Trey Finney, Gail Frank, Daniel A. Gracey, Ray Harris, Tracy Mark Lee, Daniel A. Gracey, Ray Harris, Tracy Mark Lee, Margaret Nichols, Lori M. Noda, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Alan Simpson, Dave Suding, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Tony Anselmo, Reed Cardwell, Wesley Chun, Brian Clift, Jesus Cortes, Dan Wawrzaszek, Wendy Werner, Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding Additional Visual Effects Animation Kimberly Burk, Ivan Kassabov, Gregory Regeste, Lisa A. Reinert, Van Shirvanian, Mark Dindal, John Scheele Additional Caps Paulino, Randy McFerren, Pierre Sucaud Additional Production Support Eric Alvarez, Sylvie Bennett-Fauqué, Jennifer Brown, Amy Beth Clark, Jamal M. Davis, Dino de Marco, Peter Del Vecho, François Desnus, Flynn Falcone, Evariste Ferreira, Christine Griego, Krissie Kaufman, Nicoletta Marcialis, Taylor Milne, Aisling O'Gorman, Tim Pauer, Patrick G. Ramos, Anna Strasser, Gypsy Vozoff, Judy Wolf Additional Production Accountants Liza Breuninger, Christine McCallum, Glen Gagnon, Nancy Guo-Gustafsson, Debbie Hagman, Frank William Knittel Jr., Kathryn Howell, Kyle McCulloch, Jim Cummings, Patrick Pinney, Steven Barr, Mickie McGowan, Jack Angel, Bob Bergen, Rodger Bumpass, Corey Burton, Jennifer Darling, Paul Eiding, Luck Hari, Sherry Lynn, Phil Proctor, Bill Striglos Video Reference Cast * Stunts: Dan Speaker, Jennifer Burns, Tone Thyne, Dawn Heusser Video Reference Crew * Camera: Al Vasquez, Tom Smith, Randy Yamanouye * Costumes/Props: Akeime Mitterlehner, Alison Schmidt Special Visual Effects Produced at: Industral Light & Magic · a division of Lucasfilm Ltd. Marin County, California * Optical Photography Supervisor: Edward Jones * Visual Effects Camera Operator: Scott Farrar * Animation Supervisor: Wes Takahashi * Chief Visual Effects Editor: Bill Kimberlin * Visual Effects Coordinator: Suella Kennedy * General Manager, ILM: Warren Franklin * Executive in Charge of Finance, ILM: Ray Scalise * Production Supervisor, ILM: Chrissie England * Optical Camera Operators: James Hagedorn, Jeffrey Doran, Donald Clark, Jon Alexander, Selwyn Eddy III, Patrick Repola, Patrick Sweeney, James Lim, Keith Johnson, John Ellis, Kenneth Smith, Michael Hinton * Optical Lineup: Ralph L. Gordon, Tom Rosseter, Brad C. Kuehn, Peg Hunter, Bruce Vecchitto, Mary E. Walter, Michael Sweeney, Michael Backauskas, Lori J. Nelson, David Karpman, Thomas A. Cesarz * Optical Processing: Thomas J. Smith, Tim Geideman, Bob Fernley, Michael Cooper, Demetre Lagios * Rotoscope Supervisor: Jack Mongovan * Rotoscope: Sandy Houston, Ellen Ferguson, Joanne Hafner, Barbara Brennan, Peter Albrecht, Terry Sittig, Rebecca Petrulli Heskes * Rotoscope, ILM: Kevin Richardson * Ink and Paint: Margot Hale, Krist-Ann Pehrson * Assistant Camera Operator: Pat Turner * Supervising Stage Technicians: Brad J. Jerrell, Joe Fulmer * Sculptors: Norm DeCarlo, Shelley Daniels * Camera Engineering: Greg Beaumonte, Mike Bolles, Lanny Cermak, Mike MacKenzie, Udo Pampel, Scott Squires, Vincent Tilker * Production Accountant, ILM: Pamela J. Kaye * Optical Coordinator: Jennifer Walters * Animation Coordinator: Paul Lucas * Production Assistants: Jenny Fulle, Nicole Paradis Grindle * Still Photography: Kerry Nordquist * Operations Manager: Chris Suero * Overseas Director: Greg Sullivan * Assistant Directors: Timothy J. O'Donnell, Mark A. Hester, Tim O'Donnell * Casting Assistant: Cecily Adams * Extra Casting: Sally Pearle * Sequence Producers: Anne M. Adams, Michelle Porter * Head Technicial Director: Jim Hillin * Sequence Manager: Craig Newman * Technical Advisor: Jerry Mills * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Studio Executive: Daniel Wheatcroft * Marketing: Rusty Citron * Research Librarian: Hillary Dunchak * Film Librarian: Jamie Deckard * Assistant to Mr. Hanna: Ginger Robertson * Assistant to Mr. Barbera: Maggie Roberts * Assistant to Mr. Takamoto: Delores Sommer * Assistant to Mr. Johnson: June B. Liebling * Assistant to Jayne Barbera: Erika Grossbart Green * Dialogue Coach: Julie Bennett * Traffic Coordinator: Debby Lathrop * Program Administrator: Barbara Simon Dierks * Assistant Recording Director/Casting Director: Andrea Romano * Talent Coordinator: Kris Zimmerman * Recording Assistant: Jamie Thomason * Marketing & Promotions Coordinator: Monica Corbin * Unit Publicial: Lauren Strongoff Technology * Director of Technology: Paul Yanover * Production Technology Support: Raul Anayal, Michael C. Bolds, Brad Brooks, Letha L. Burchard, Carol J. Choy, Earl Scott Coffman, Ben Croy, Michael R. Fodor, Todd Friedline, Mark W. Gilicinski, Kent Gordon, Scot Greenidge, Don Gworek, Kee-Suk "Ken" Hahn, Bill James, Kevin E. Keech, R. Todd King, Jason S. MacDonald, Tony Matthews, Jack Muleady, Neil Okamoto, Alan A. Patel, Michael K. Purvis, Carlos Quinonez, John Stimson, Michael Sullivan, Joe Suzow, Mark M. Tokunaga, Laurie Tracy, Derek Elliott Wilson * Technology Support: Brett Achorn, Heidi Marie Andersen, Richard M. Barnes, Dale R. Beck, Glenn C. Bell, Jawad Benchikhi, Janet E. Berlin, Cathy E. Blanco, Michael S. Blum, Robert Edward Boas, Michael C. Bolds, Aileen Brimecombe, Brad Brooks, Scott Burris, Letha L. Burchard, Brent Burley, Judith A. Cardinale, Mark R. Carlson, William T. Carpenter, Steven C. Carpenter, John Cejka, Lawrence Chai, Loren Chun, Peter Lee Chun, Michael Clay, Ray C. Coleman, Troy Conrad, Tom Corrigan, Patrick Dalton, Nolan R. Davis, Margaret Ann Decker, Lyly Mai Do, Elena Driskill, Jeffrey Edwards, Jerry A. Eisenberg, Norbert Faerstain, Thomas J. Fico, Marc Fleury, David Patrick Flynn, Kevin G.J. Freels, Scott Garrett, Massimiliano Gasparri, Mark W. Gilicinski, Sean Joel Goldman, Steven L. Groom, Gregory S. Heflin, David R. Hernandez, Paul Hildebrandt, John D. Hoffman, Shannon R. Howard, James P. Hurrell, Darrian M. James, Danny Jewell, Marc Jordan, Kevin E. Keech, Kimberly W. Keech, Daniel C. Kim, Mark R. Kimball, Michael D. Kliewer, Joseph M. Lohmar, John Edward Lopez, James MacBurney, Jean Mandonnet, Michael A. McClure, Kevin A. McGuire, Mark A. McLaughlin, Dayna B. Meltzer, Christophe Meslin, Elizabeth Meyer, G. Kevin Morgan, Christopher D. Mihaly, Thaddeus P. Miller, Jack Muleady, Jeff Nash, Tom Naylor II, Troy Norin, David Oguri, Mabel Lim Okamura, David E. Ortega, Tamara R. Payton, Julie Reelfs, Patrick Robin, Nathalie Roca Ripoll, Kaizhen Ruan, Michael Saitta, Atiq Sajawal, Nasser B. Salomon, Fe Alcomendas Samala, James A. Sandweiss, Matthew Schnittker, Arthur H. Shek, Jeffrey L. Sickler, Chris Springfield, John Stimson, Charles Stoner, Byron Stultz, Yun-Chen Sung, Sandy Sunseri, Joe Suzow, Rasmus Tamstorf, Bond-Jay Ting, Laurie Tracy, Roy Turner, Tamara Valdes, Carl Villarete, Jon Y. Wada, Sahara E. Ford-Wernick, Doug White, Derek Elliott Wilson, Tomas A. Wong, Fran R. Zandonella, Michael Zarembski * Additional Technology Support: Michael C. Bolds, Randy Fukuda, Pradeep Hiremath, Carlos Quinonez, Grace H. Shirado, Michael Sullivan, Anthony A. Apodaca, Loren C. Carpenter, Ed Catmull, Rob Cook, Pat Hanrahan, Steve Johnson, Jim Lawson, Sam Leffier, M.W. Mantle, Dan McCoy, Darwyn Peachey, Thomas Porter, William Reeves, David Salesin, Don Schreiter, Mark Vandewettering * Additional Technology Staff: Nhi Hua Casey, David Coons, Scott Dolim, Dale Drummond, Bruce Hatakeyama, Shyh-Chyuan Huang, Mark Jankins, Mark R. Kimball, Cathy McGowan Leahy, Edwin R. Leonard, Brad Lowman, David Remba, Cary Sandvig, James J. Sepe, Kevin P. Shauger, Scott S. Terek Information Systems * Senior Manager of Digital Production: Edward Kummer * Senior Manager of Digital Technology: Dean Schiller * Technology Manager Florida: Enrique Santos * CGI Software Development Manager: Peter DeVroede * Manager, Media Group: Thomas Moore, Jr. * Manager, Management Applications: Kevin J. Hussey * Manager, Systems Software Development: Graham S. Allan * Manager, Systems: Jeff Rochlin * Manager, Technical Support: Mark Dawson * Manager, Technical Services: Mark M. Tokunaga * Manager, Traditional Animation Software: Todd Scopio * Computer Systems Manager: David H. Ching * Director of Technical Facilities and Operations: Dave Inglish * Manager of Production Systems: David F. Wolf * Hardware Engineer: Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez * Software Engineers: Bill Carson, Ken Huey * Logistics Programmer: Heidi Stettner * Macintosh Systems Engineer: Michael E. Murdock * Hardware Technician: Edgar Quinoñes * Systems Operators: Onny P. Carr, Alec Wong * Media Systems Engineer: Alex Stahi * Digital Massage Therapist: Narottama Alden * Digital Angel: Daria K. Anderson * Digital Librarian: Phyllia Oyama * Render I/O: Lorenzo Russell Bambino, James Colby Bette, Jimmie A. Nelson Jr., Alan A. Patel, Elkeer Zaldumbide Pratt, Bradley L. Smith, Ann Ta, David W. Thompson, Kevin Waldvogel-DeMonaco, Shelley Page, Nick Harris, Jill Tudor * Technical Facilities Support: Jeff Alden, Frank N. Bassi, Lawrence Chai, Randy Fukuda, Thomas Moore, Jr., John Outten, Marty Prager, Warren Lee Theriot, Phillip Wangenheim * Pixar: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Ace * Troublemaker: Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios by Studio Ghibli, Inc. * Storyboard & 2D Artist: Jarrad Rumble, Elle Nguyen * 3D & Character Design: Max Horseman, Lachlan Dunbar * Rigging & Physics Simulation: Lachlan Dunbar * Animators: Jarrad Rumble, Tijana Williams * Concept Art/Design: Jarrad Rumble * Animatic & Layout: Luke Lerdwichagul * Lead Animator & Motion Capture: Matthew Peckham * Lead Compositor & VFX: Joel Bobbin * Lighting Artists: David Tran, Dennis Fang * Colourist: Dennis Fang * Graphic Design & Motion Graphics: Joel Bobbin, Jordie Le Bowen * Production Assistant: Ellyn Barclay * Sound: Big Ears Audio · Producer - Tony Lazzaro, Sound Design - Sarah Baradhi & Michael Barbagallo, Sound Mix - Adrian Ricciotti * Music Composer: AJ Dispirto * Japanese Translation: Leah Hicks * Latin American Translation: Nahum Luna Thanks To Everyone at Pixar and Troublemaker Who Supported This Production * Director of Finance & Controller: Sarah Flatley * Fiance & Administraion: Mary DeCola, Marty Eshoff, John Lansberry, Kirstan E. Radzikowski, Kathi Keeton, Ellen Fair, Linda McCampbell, Tim Glass, Mark Frazitta, Kenny Condit, Jim Ferrucci, Cece Heimans, Melinda Jackson, Sue Williams, Susan Gatrill, Cheryl Murata, Bryn Fletcher, Andrea Nordemann, Kim Kelley * Creative Resources & Marketing: Katherine Sarafian, Leeann Alameda, Kim Cannon, Edward Chen, Margaret G. Davis, Karen Dufilho, Kathleen Handy, David R Haumann, Jonas Rivera, Clay Welch * Facilities: Tom Carlisle, Craig Payne, Christian Damerow, Ian Evans, Brian Tranlor, Patrica Bavuso, Annaliza Constantino, Joni Superticioso * Human Resources: Shelby Cass, Lisa Ellis, Ed Martin, Elyse Klaidman, Andrew Lyndon, Randy Nelson, Diane Philips, Sangeeta Prasher, Nina Sealander * Purchasing & Relocation: Dennis DJ Jennings, Amy Ellenwood * Production Babies: Chelsea Leean Alfred, Noah Kenneth Caffey, Jacqueline Nicole Ghezzi, Jean Valjean Harris, James Evan Hogan, Leanna Nicole Johnston, Rhys Alexander Marks, Samuel Allan Matthews, Landon Moring, Cade James Moshell, Calvin Cleaverley Rodriguez * Special Thanks: Screen Australia, Epic Games, Crunchyroll, AMD, Click Management, James Bailey, Tish Lerdwichagul, Invinicible Worldwide, Unsw Taido, Tony Alda, Jeannie Avery, Mr. Griffith, Oak Hills Elementary School, Jessica Stevens, Shannon Chang, Bruce Franklin, Crew & Volunteers of the S.S. Lane Victory, Michael Melby, Justin Berfield, Loren Berfield, Troy Power, Jun Chung * Country of first publication: United States of America, Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized, duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution * And To The Following Support Staff At Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios Whose Tireless Efforts Made This Film Possible: * No. 32136 Motion Picture Association of America * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O.-C.L.C. * Dolby Digital® in Selected Theaters * Digital DTS Sound TM in Selected Theaters * SDDS Sony Dynamic Digital Sound TM in Selected Theaters * Copyright © MCMXCIX Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios All Rights Reserved * This motion picture was created by Walt Disney Pictures and Television for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. * Soundtrack Available on Cassette and Compact Disc from Walt Disney Records * CD-Rom and Video Game Available on Disney Interactive * Books Available At Stores Everywhere * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Ending Logos * Hanna-Barbera · A Great American Broadcasting Company * Troublemaker Studios * Pixar Animation Studios Pixar Bumpers (cont.) * Be Sure to Catch All the Fun and Excitement on the Disney Channel Opening Promos (cont.) * So Weird Channel Category:Pixar Home Video Category:1999 Category:VHS Category:3 Ninjas Series Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:THX Category:Surround Sound Category:Comedy Central